Geo Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Geo Movie. Opening credits Columbia Pictures and Twentieth Century Fox presents in association with Glass Ball Productions a Tencent Pictures production GEO MOVIE Closing credits First part of the credits Directed by Geo G. Screenplay by Terry Ward Michael Wildshill Geo G. Story by Terry Ward Michael Wildshill Based on the animated television series Geo TV created by Geo G. Produced by Lolee Aries David Pritchard John Bush Executive producers John Hyde Malisa Caroselli Jon F. Vein Directors of photography Steve Ingram David Singer Production designers Phil Hayes Gerald Forton Joseph Holt Edited by Kirk Benson Lee Harting Don Barrozo Music by Thomas Chase Steve Rucker Music supervisor Bodie Chandler Visual effects supervisor Henry Neville Co-producers Stephanie Elliot Haven Alexander Ken Duer Associate producer Mike Wolf Starring the voice talents of Richard Steven Horvitz Tom Kenny Phil LaMarr Grey DeLisle Carlos Alazraqui Tara Strong Second Part of closing credits Voice casting and Dialogue directors Kris Zimmerman Collette Sunderman Head of story Chris Savino Head of layout Dan Krall Heads of animation direction Oliver Callahan Chris Cuddington Animation directors Joanna Romersa Allen Wilzbach Frank Andrina Robert Alvarez Assistant animation directors Randy Myers Marsh Lamore James T. Walker Joan Drake Rick Leon John Rice Daniel De La Vega Don Lusk Ken Southworth Kunio Shimamura Animation supervisors Don Lusk Ken Southworth Kunio Shimamura Digital production supervisor Tony Gennaro Line producer Shareena Carlson Production manager Howard Schwartz Sound designers Eric Freeman Roy Braverman Timothy J. Borquez Casting by Collette Sunderman Cast Richard Steven Horvitz Tom Kenny Phil LaMarr Grey DeLisle Carlos Alazraqui Tara Strong Story Storyboard artists Additional storyboard artists Additional story material Glenn Leopold Davis Doi Script supervisor Diane Hassinger Newman Story coordinators Willie Ito Iwao Takamoto Jerry Eisenberg Story editor Paul Rudish Editorial First assistant editor Paul Douglas Second assistant editor Michele Douglas 2nd second assistant editor Tim Iverson Art department Art directors Craig Kellman Todd Fredriksen Miles Thompson Lead character designer Craig Kellman Character designers Bill Edwards Miguel "Gorilla" Lopez Ken Hayashi Marc Perry Andy Bialk Additional character design Willie Ito Paul Rudish Lead prop designer Chris Battle Prop designers Sean Edberg Tom Foxmarnick Barbara Kruger Dana Granger Karen Majoribanks Salene Weatherwax Lead background designers Phil Hayes Gerald Forton Joseph Holt Background designers Andrew Gentle Cesar Magsombol Drew Graybeal Background painters Sue Mondt Martin Ansolabehere Bonnie Callahan Andrew Phillipson Miok Yoo Color key supervisor Paul Felter Color stylists Suzette Darling Roger Webb Harry Nickelson Karen Greslie Jamy Huang Layout Layout supervisor Carey Yost Character layout artists Animation More coming soon! Animation pre-production Glass Ball Australia Executive producer Buzz Potamkin Supervising director Chris Cuddington Production manager Terry W. Smith Production management Assistant production manager Wayne Dearing Layout Layout supervisors Alex Nicholas John Hill Layout artists Yosh "Yoshiko" Barry David Skinner Kelly Baigent Kevin Wotton Nick Pill Margret Parkes Abeth Dela Cruz Animation directors Ian Harrowell Kevin Peaty Steven Trenbirth Assistant animation directors Janey Dunn Di Rudder Mickie Cassidy Manuk Chang Animators Character design supervisor Gerry Grabner Character design artists Jean Tych Richard Slapcynski Cynthia Leech Location design supervisors Ty Bosco Mac Monks Location design Don Ezard Prop design supervisor Warwick Gilbert Prop design artists Susan Beak Martin Chatfield Gairden Cooke Background supervisor Beverley McNamara Background artists Barry Dean Ken Wright Jerry Liew George Humphry Paul Pattie Felice Ferrer Helen Steele Milana Borkert Special effects supervisor Alexs Stadermann Special effects animators Ty Bosco Marek Kochout Mac Monks Ryan O'Laughlin Dave MacDougall Ink and Paint supervisors Robyn Drayton Christine O'Connor Jenny North Liz Lane Key cleanup supervisor Janey Dunn Key cleanup Daryl Brougham Lindy Catchlove Michael Comino Sonny Esquillion Gie Santos Inbetween supervisor Mickie Cassidy Inbetween animators Mindy Earle Virginia Eastman John Horvath Darren Keating Marvin Petilla Dorian Reid Animation camera Fernando Letteri Digital paint and compositing Cambridge Animation Systems Digital paint and composting supervisor Tom Carrigan Digital ink and paint Jenny North Phil Oakes Gary Page Melanie Telford Digital composting Dan Forster Phillip Pepper Wang Film Productions Overseas production supervisor JoEllyn Marlow Head of Production James Wang Art Supervisor Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Shih Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Animation Director Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Key Clean-Up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-up Animation and Art Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang In-between Supervisor Alex Chang In-betweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Executives in Charge of Production for Wang/Cuckoo's Nest Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Saerom Animation crew More coming soon! Fil-Cartoons crew More coming soon! Bardel Entertainment crew More coming soon! Category:Credits